Shared Scars
by Scooz
Summary: Dimu is an Earthbender refudgee who fled to Ba Sing Se with her family to start a new life, but when she stumbles across Zuko and his uncle, her life take a turn. Alternative ending to the Avatar. This will follow the series, but alter with my story.
1. Arrival at Ba Sing Se

Dimu Song gazed around at all of the other refugees in the overly populated lower rings of Ba Sing Se. She and her family had evacuated after Fire Navy soldiers attacked their hidden, riverside village among several other towns situated northwest of the Nan Shan River. Dimu's father, Zhuang Song, along with a dozen other Earthbenders, fought back and tried to stave the Fire Nation so their families could escape; in the end, all of them were lost. Her family was devastated, especially Dimu herself, as she was very close to her father, who had taught her and her younger twin brother, Qing Yuan (or Yuan for short) Earthbending.

Painful memories came unbidden and overwhelmed Dimu's mind in the moments after she found out her beloved father had died. He was very tall for an Earthbender, weighted with many muscles, typical of Earthbending soldiers. He had rich emerald colored eyes and plain brown hair. Dimu and Yuan both had green eyes, Dimu's was a dark, forest green, while her brother possessed pale, green eyes, similar to soft green colors many upper class Earth Kingdom nobles wear. Zhuang was a majestic bender, and having mastered Earthbending at any early age, he utilized the every aspect of his bending skills to his advantage against the Fire Nation. Unfortunately, all his practice and gifts did little to save his life and the life of his fellow soldiers.

She had little time to shed a tear for the loss of her father when her family was still in danger from the Fire Nation. Hundreds were forced to flee their homes; rumors of Omashu being taken over by the Fire Nation made most hesitate about heading west. Some considered going south to Gaoling, but it could not hope to hold a quarter of the refugees, so the last great Earth Kingdom city left was the Earth Kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se.

Jia Li Song, Dimu's mother, had the children gather everything they could carry and they joined one of their neighbors' wagons for the three month trek to Ba Sing Se. Following the Nan Shan River North, through the mountains, then through the treacherous deserts, Dimu's people encountered many dangers, including ambushes by the Fire Nation. Dimu's two year-old sister, Ling, suffered horrible burns on her legs from one attack that the Earthbender feared would disable her sister's ability to walk permanently. Yuan, as well as Dimu, also acquired several burn scars from trying to protect their family through out the trip. The Earthbender prayed to the spirits that her family would be safe within the legendary walls of Ba Sing Se, and hopefully start a new life, away from the tragedies of the war and her past.

The hustle and bustle of the crowded streets were hardly what Dimu had been dreaming of when she thought of the legendary Earth Kingdom city the _Dragon of the West_ had laid siege to for some 600 days and gave up. There were so many refugees on the ferry ride over, and there were easily ten times as many on the other side. The city itself was magnificent, but the lower ring was so poverty-stricken and filthy, Dimu wondered if they would have been better off trying to find a home in Gaoling. The Earthbender pushed and shoved people out of her way so that her family could walk without worrying about being mugged. The neighbors who had let them ride in their wagon also invited Dimu's family to stay with them for a few weeks until they could find a house.

Yuan and Dimu both agreed that they would get jobs as soon as possible, so their mother could stay home and look after Ling. Hopefully the combined incomes would be enough to help them pay for the rent of whatever house they could find. When they finally arrived at the house they would be staying at, Dimu and Yuan found a suitable room that would house their family, and unpacked. As they set up the room to look somewhat reminiscent of their home by the Nan Shan River, something fell out of a bundled up blanket their mother had brought along and had refused to tell anyone of its contents. The Song family hammer that their father had carried with him into battle as his father and grandfather before him had. It was the only family heirloom that had lasted over a century of war; other heirlooms had been confiscated by Fire Nation soldiers who had attacked previous Song family members. It was made of pure metal from the earth, not smelted metal, and had a chunck of rock in it's center so it was bendable.

Dimu was shocked to see the hammer. Her mother must have taken it from her father's body among the field of slain Earthbenders. Yuan stood, staring quietly at his sister, waiting for the reaction he had waited for ever since they had left their village. Dimu's face remained paralyzed as if she did not know how to react, then, slowly she broke down into uncontrollable sobs and the neighborhood was shaken with small tremors as the Earthbender let out all of the grief she had held in to protect herself and her family during their journey north.

Yuan took his sister into his arms and rocked her gently as she released all of the emotions she was never able to express. Dimu held the Song Hammer close to her chest as her body shook and hot tears continued to stream down her face. The tremors around the neighborhood became more violent and people outside began to panic. Yuan knew of his sister's strong bond to the Earth, as he possessed the same bond. They were a trio, Yuan, Dimu, and the earth. Apart, they were weakened, but together, they were a deadly force.

"Calm down my Yin, control your breathing and steady yourself."

The Earthbender froze in her brother's arms. Yin was a nickname her parents had given her, Yang was her brother's, because the two of them were opposites and complimented each other in battle. Dimu was a tiger, Yuan was a crane. Sometimes, during training, when the stress became too much, her father would tell her to control her breathing and to steady herself like the earth. Within her mind, Dimu's Earthbending instincts kicked in, and her breathing slowed and her pulse stabilized.

The tremors subsided as Dimu became steady and her pulse matched that of the earth pulsing beneath her. She was very in tune with nature. Her mother loved to garden and her father often sculpted rocks with his Earthbending, with their combined talents, they taught their two Earthbenders how to listen and heed the earth's wisdom while bending. That was how they were able to master neutral jing.

Jia Li came into the room, anxiety etched across her face, ready to grab her children and get out of the building before it collapsed. Then she saw her daughter in her brother's arms, clutching the hammer of her late husband. She fell to her knees before her twins, tears already trailing down her cheeks at the look of sorrow written across both her children's faces. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She did not know what to say; they were not supposed to find the hammer. She had decided to give it to Dimu in the summer for her eighteenth birthday, but now she was not sure what to do.

"Dimu, I…I'm so sorry," Jia Li whispered as she hid her face in her hands, ashamed that her children had finally managed to break her into lamenting her husband before she was ready to move on.

A strong hand touched her shoulder. Jia Li glanced up and saw her son, Yuan looking at her, with all love and sympathy shining through his eyes. He was true to his name, Deep Water. Water was the symbol of wisdom, and Yuan was wise beyond his years. Dimu reached up from her fetal position in her brother's protective embrace and pulled her mother against her in a hug that let Jia Li know that her daughter had forgiven her. They remained that way for some time, Dimu wrapped in her mother and brother's warm embrace. Jia Li stroked the coppery brown hair her Earthbenders had inherited from her side of the family. Such a sight was common in the broke hearts of the Earth Kingdom, but it was rare to see a family mourning and healing together as the Song family did in the comfort of one another's arms.


	2. A New Life

Later, when everyone had composed themselves; Yuan and Dimu left their mother to finish setting up the family's room while they went to find jobs. The city was enormous, at least fifty times bigger than their village, maybe even bigger. There were many shops, but none appeared to have any job vacancies. There were darkened alleyways filled with rough looking men. To avoid any confrontation, the twins kept close to the wall and away from the main streets. As they traveled along the wall, there was a curious section that was missing. It was an open gate, but why would a gate be open when the only way people were allowed to enter the city was by a row of cars moved by Earthbenders?

The twins hurried to see what it was. Had someone penetrated the wall? When they arrived, what they saw was amazing. It was a zoo! And from the looks of it, an Earthbender had carved out all of the animal pens. Dimu had never been to a zoo before. Her mother had spoken of one in the city she grew up in, but it had been destroyed a long time ago. A kind-looking, but shabby dressed man approached the twins.

"Welcome to the Ba Sing Se zoo. I am Kenji, zookeeper and caretaker to all of the animals. If you have any questions, I would be happy to answer them."

"Aren't there other people that work here with you?" Dimu asked, unable to mask her surprise. Kenji shook his head. "You are the only caretaker for this zoo?" For the greatest city in the Earth Kingdom, this place seemed less and less the paradise rumors had made it out to be.

"Yes, when the Dai Li cut funding for the zoo because visitors were scarce, all the other employees left, but I could not abandon the animals. Thankfully, the Avatar helped build these new facilities so that I did not have to leave them in those cramped cages at the old zoo."

"The Avatar was here?" she inquired with an anticipation that reflected in her eyes, ignoring the mention of the secretive warriors who controlled the city. There had been rumors of the Avatar's reappearance over the past few months, but Dimu had dare not hope for fear of the disappointment it would bring when she learned that the Avatar was truly gone forever.

"Of course, haven't you heard? He is staying with his friends in the upper rings. I believe he is traveling with two friends from a Water Tribe and an Earth Kingdom girl. I was talking to a shop keeper the other day. He has a mischievous, pet lemur and he is looking for his flying bison; a breed long thought to be extinct. If he does have a flying bison, I would love to see it," Kenji said with a smile.

"So he has returned?"

"Yes, he is no myth and he has returned."

She turned to her brother, Yuan, who had shed his serene veneer for a big grin that stretched across his handsome face. Dimu could barely contain herself. The Avatar was in the same city as she was. He was here, he was real, and that gave her hope that maybe, just maybe, the war would come to an end, the Fire Nation would be driven from their lands, and her father's death would be avenged. Dimu was struck with an idea and glanced back at the zoo's caretaker.

"You wouldn't happen to have an opening for two extra caretakers, would you?"

Kenji appeared thoughtful for a few moments. "I think I could arrange something. I have finally received some money from the Dai Li to keep my zoo open, I guess I could use some help running this place. What do you say to three gold pieces each, every month?"

Dimu and Yuan's eyes widened.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kenji chuckled.

"That is so much! How much is the Dai Li paying you?"

"Twenty gold pieces a month. Since most of the animals have what they need in their pens, it only costs me about nine gold pieces a month to maintain the zoo. Five gold pieces is plenty for me to live off of, so I figured three gold pieces for my new apprentices seems fair enough."

"Oh thank you so much. You have done a great deed for my family. I promise, my brother and I will work hard."

"I trust that you will. Come, let me give you a tour of our facilities and introduce you to the animals you will be taking care of."

That night, the twins went home and gave their mother the news. Jia Li, for the first time in her life, passed out. Things were changing for the better. As Dimu made her bed, Ling cried for her mother. The Earthbender came up to the small crib that had once been her own, hand-crafted by her father. The babe was quiet for a moment; deep brown eyes considered Dimu before a smile broke out across the toddler's face. Laughing, Dimu picked up her little sister and tossed her up into the air, only to catch the surprised girl as she fell back down.

"I will always be there to catch you, my sweet Ling," Dimu cooed.

The Earthbender played with her sister, long after the moon had risen, bouncing her on her lap, making faces, and tickling her young sister. Neither sister noticed their brother in the corner, lying on his bed, watching them play together, and neither sister saw the sad smile he gave as he rolled over and fell asleep. Dimu ran her slender fingers through her little sister's chestnut hair and along her soft cheeks. Ling favored many of her mother's characteristics. Brown eyes, fair skin, and rosy cheeks, though she had her father's hair. The Earthbender sighed and sat down on her bed with the toddler. Eventually, the two sisters wore each other out and fell asleep together on Dimu's makeshift bed.


	3. Fall of the Tiger

"Wake up. We are going to be late," Yuan said as he shook Dimu. "Kenji said to be at the zoo at half past day break."

"Wha?..." his sister muttered.

"We are going to be late for our first day of work, Yin."

"What?!" she shot up from her bed, and began grabbing her shoes and the arduous task of smoothing out her tousled hair.

"We have about an hour before we have to be to work. Do you want to stop somewhere for some tea and breakfast?" her brother offered.

His sister nodded as she fought to keep her hair from sticking up, but unlike the front, which reached below her chin, the back of her hair was kept short, so it naturally wanted to stand up. Yuan watched Dimu's ritual of cleaning up and wondered if some of the darkness of her skin was from dirt or from the years of working outside that had given both of them a warm glow darker than the other people in their village.

"After work, do you want to resume training?"

Dimu paused, not quite sure how to react. The twins had not trained since their father's death. He was their mentor; could they train without him or would they have to employ the help of another master? More importantly; was Dimu ready to move on and accept that her father was never coming back? She had coped months without her father to wake her up in the morning, without his gentle touch as he guided her stance and movements to teach her how to shatter a boulder or simply shape a brick to help build a new house for new villagers. Was she truly ready continue life without him?

"Ask me again after work."

Her brother nodded, not arguing with her decision. When Dimu deemed herself decent enough to go out into public, they left quickly to find a place to eat breakfast. It was difficult to find any restaurants or tea shops open so early, and the twins worried they would not have time to eat before work. Yuan, keeping a level head as opposed to his frustrated sister, found a gentleman walking purposefully down one of the streets with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Excuse me?" Yuan shouted to get the man's attention.

The man stopped and stared at the twins. Dimu took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and listened. The man's heartbeat was increasing. Did he think they were going to rob him? She glanced at her brother and shared a brief moment with him that told her he sensed the same thing. What was wrong with the people in this city?

"We mean you no harm. Do you know some where around here where we can get breakfast and a good cup of tea?"

The man reluctantly gave them direction to the "best tea shop around". It was hidden amidst the other building around it, but the sweet mixed aroma of the teas was unmistakable to Dimu and her brother. She even caught the scent of green tea. Yuan was a white tea drinker, while she preferred green tea. Dimu never understood how her brother could like white tea. Who drinks immature tea leaves?

They entered the small tea shop and seated themselves at a window table. The shop was mildly populated, which told the twins that the tea had to be good if it was half full before the sun had completely risen. Dimu glanced around. While the people were obviously enjoying their tea, she caught some looking over their shoulders, as if to make sure no one was eaves dropping on their conversation.

"What is wrong with the people in this city? They act as if they are constantly being watched; they trust no one."

"I know. I'm not sure why they act like this. Everyone is frightened to speak candidly. Something is not right with these people, with this city."

An elderly man with a gray beard, an elephantine build, and kind gold eyes came to their table.

"Good morning. I am Mushi. What can I get you?"

"What kind of teas do you serve here?" Yuan inquired.

"I think a better question would be, what teas don't we serve here?" the big man laughed at him own jest.

He smiled and replied, "I'll have a cup of white tea then. Do you serve breakfast here too?"

"Yes we do. We have a fruits, sweet breads, fried pancakes, tea eggs, and rice porridge."

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Dimu, why don't you order? I need a moment to think."

"I'll just have a hot cup of green tea and two plums if you have them."

"Dimu," Yuan said before Mushi could reply, "you have to eat more than that for breakfast, especially before work."

"You are not my father, Yuan," she said darkly at her brother, in a tone he had never heard before. He was taken back by what her words, and even more so by her attitude. Mushi glanced between the siblings and seemed to understand what was going on.

"Why don't I come back when you are both ready," he offered jovially.

"No," Dimu snapped. "We are ready to order now. Qing Yuan, order your breakfast."


	4. The Boy with a Scar

A feeling of discomfort hovered like a storm cloud over the twins after they finished ordering their breakfast. Neither spoke to one another; Yuan was still heartbroken by his sister's remarks. He had never seen this side of her, and he reasoned that she was still dealing with their father's death; at least, he hoped it was the reason for her actions. A boy, about the same age as the twins, with a burn scar encompassing the upper left part of his face, came to their table with a tray of food. Mushi served their teas while the boy served the food quietly. Dimu carefully watched the boy with a sense that she had seen his face somewhere before.

"Enjoy your breakfast," Mushi said before returning behind the counter with the boy and serving other customers.

"Yin, talk to me," Yuan whispered as he served the rice porridge he had ordered with slices of papaya on the side. Dimu shook her head as if Yuan's statement had broken her concentration

"What is there to talk about?" She asked as she sipped on her tea.

"Dad."

"I don't want to talk about him." She slipped the two plums into her pocket.

"You will have to eventually. You can't block these feelings forever."

"And since when did you decide that I needed you to run my life?" she quipped.

"I'm not trying to run your life. I just want to help. You're my sister, and it is my responsibility to love and protect you."

"I don't need your protection," Dimu said through gritted teeth. "I do not need anyone's protection." The earth began to shake as her temper rose. "And I am tired of your treating me like I'm the younger one. I am your _big _sister. I am the guardian of the family now, not you!"

"And how do you except to guard our family when you cannot handle dad's death?" he hissed lowly. "The very earth shakes every time you get angry because you have lost all self control. How can you call yourself the guardian of our family when you will not confront your inner turmoil?"

Qing Yuan knew it would hurt for her to hear his harsh words, but he also knew that the sooner she faced this problem, the sooner she could resolve it and move on. But little did he know, he had pushed too far. The earth shook violently as Dimu stood from her chair, fists clenched, and stomped out of the tea shop. All of the patrons had stopped talking and drinking tea to watch the procession; some even panicked as the earth beneath their feet cracked. Mushi came over and looked at the door Dimu had just exited through, then peered over at Qing Yuan.

"Is everything alright?"

"I don't know," Qing Yuan sighed as he fished a few copper coins from his pocket to pay for the scarcely eaten breakfast.

"Just give her time and space. When she is ready, she will come to you. For now, all you can do is be there and let her know she has your support. If you confront her too soon, you will only push her away."

"You sound as if you speak from experience."

"Well, not long ago, my nephew and I went through a similar conflict. He always felt like to accept my help, or anyone's help, was a sign of weakness. He has changed since we came to the city and old wounds are beginning to heal."

"I can only pray my sister will heal too. We were very close to our father. I'm not even completely past his death at the hands of the Fire Nation, but I accept my feeling while my sister runs from them."

"Trust me," the elderly man said with a deep sympathy in his voice. "My nephew has come a long way and has suffered greatly. You sister will come around too as long as you are there to help her when she needs you most."

"Thank you," Yuan smiled, handing Mushi the money he owed with a little bit of a tip. He hurried out of the tea shop and tried to catch up with Dimu. He reached the zoo and found she had quickly submerged herself in her chores, and avoided her brother all day. Yuan had given up trying to talk to her and followed Mushi's advice.

"Give her space," he reminded himself, but it was difficult given the strong bond the twins had shared ever since birth. It was instinctive for him to try and help his sister. Dimu, on the other hand, was not as conflicted; she concentrated so hard on her job, she was able to block out everything else. As she fed the Rabbiroo and her babies, she thought about the mysterious boy from the tea shop. Where has she seen that scar before? The thought plagued her as she worked.

* * *

Zuko watched as the boy with the pale green eyes and dark copper hair left and his uncle shook his head sadly.

"What was that all about?" he whispered as Iroh come back behind the counter.

"His sister is having trouble coping with her father's death."

Zuko turned away at the thought of the girl with the probing dark, emerald eyes and the exotic copper locks. She had watched him as a predator does its prey. He was afraid that she would recognize him, but after he was finished serving her, she said nothing. Then he remembered how the ground had trembled as if it felt her pain and shared her emotions. She was a powerful Earthbender, fiercely in tune with her element. The banished prince had never seen anyone like her, and while he would never admit it, her power was intimidating and reminded him of his sister, the firebending prodigy, Azula.

"I know how she feels," he said as his beautiful mother, Ursa's face appeared in his mind. His uncle put a steady hand on his shoulder, but Zuko shook it off and continued serving customers, trying to push away the painful memories of his own past.


	5. Tea with Jin

After work, Dimu decided to drop by the tea shop again to see if she could figure out the mystery surrounding the boy with the scar. Anything to avoid another confrontation with her brother. As she took her seat, she noticed another girl sitting alone on the opposite side of the tea shop. Oddly enough, the Earthbender caught the girl staring at the boy with the scar. A girlfriend? Maybe she was the answer. Dimu got up and moved over to the lonely girl's table.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," the girl smiled. It startled the Earthbender to find someone so openly polite in this city of secrets.

"I'm Dimu."

"I'm Jin. Are you new to the city?"

"Yes."

"Welcome to Ba Sing Se then," she said as she offered one of the two small tea biscuits on her plate.

"Thank you," Dimu replied while declining to take a tea biscuit. "So, were you raised here or are you a refugee?"

"I was born here. My parents were refugees but they married in the city."

"So you must know a lot of things about this city," the Earthbender stated, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. Are you looking for a tour?" Jin offered happily.

"Not exactly. I am curious about the boy with the scar. I think I have seen him before, outside of the city. I was wondering if you knew him."

She laughed, "I wish."

Dimu quirked an eyebrow and waited for an explanation.

"He and his uncle have recently started working here. I think they are refugees too. I don't know his name, but there is this sense of secrecy about him that is irresistible."

"I know what you mean, though I think we are opposite sides of the same coin."

"What do you mean?" Jin glanced up from the cup of tea she was sipping.

"Nothing," the Earthbender sighed.

An uncomfortable silence passed between the two as neither knew what to say.

"So, I assume you are a refugee?" Jin inquired.

"Yes, my village was over run by Fire Navy soldiers."

"I'm sorry. Maybe things will be better now that you are within the safety of the city."

"Maybe."

Mushi came up to the table with a smile that faltered briefly when he saw Dimu.

"Green tea with two plums?" he asked.

"Just a cup of green tea, please."

"I will have it ready in a moment," he said as he set a cup on the table. Disappearing momentarily behind the counter, he immerged with a hot tea pot, and poured fresh tea into the simple tea cup.

"Thank you."

"It is my pleasure. Would either of you like anything else?"

"No, I think we are fine," Jin answered. Mushi bowed and took his leave. "Such a kind man. His hospitality is part of the reason I come here. I always feel welcome in this tea shop. He makes such wonderful tea."

Dimu nodded but said nothing.

"So, what Earth Kingdom village are you from?"

"Nan Shan, named for the river it bordered."

"That is quite a ways from Ba Sing Se."

"Yes, it is. The journey by wagon took over three months."

"I have never left the city. It must be nice to have traveled so far. You must have seen some beautiful landscapes."

"There wasn't much to see. Refugees, burned or abandoned towns, Canyon Crawlers, thieving Sandbenders, and miles and miles of desert."

"Oh," Jin sighed and lowered her eyes.

Dimu felt bad for the girl. Her innocence came from her naivety of the outside world, and the Earthbender did not want to destroy it. She was actually jealous of Jin's cheerful disposition.

"I'm sorry. I am not being very polite to you and you have been so nice to me," Dimu apologized.

"No, I understand it must be hard for you."

"But that does not excuse my behavior. In fact, you are not the only person I have treated poorly today," she said as she thought back on the way she stormed out of the tea shop early that morning after fighting with her brother, who was only trying to help. The Earthbender stood and pulled some change from her pocket.

"Please, the tea is on me," Jin said as she placed the necessary amount of coin on their table.

"No, please, I can pay for my own tea," Dimu said, restraining the impulse to snap at Jin the way she had Yuan.

"I am sure you can, but consider this a small token of my appreciation for giving me some company," the girl smiled.

"Please Jin, don't. I appreciate the offer, but I would really like to pay for my own tea."

Jin looked at her as if Dimu were some strange creature she had never seen before. The Earthbender felt awkward under the girl's curious stare.

"Well, I guess Mushi will just have to accept a tip then," Jin said to break the odd feeling between the two. Dimu did not say anything, she really did not want to ruin the small friendship she was forming with one of the few polite and open people in Ba Sing Se.

"Are you still offering tours?" The Earthbender smiled and Jin's spirits instantly lifted.

"Of course, come with me. I will show you all of my favorite spots on this side of the city."

* * *

As the two girls exited with smiles stretched across their face, Iroh watched them and was happy to see the young Earthbender making a new friend. It would help her as she struggled to come to grips with her father's death. Now if only he could help his nephew make some new friends, maybe he too would finally give up on his ambitions for capturing the Avatar and returning home to his sadistic father. Iroh was afraid that all the years of work to protect Zuko and ensure that he would not grow up like Ozai would be for nothing. If only Ursa were here to talk some sense into the boy, the elderly firebender knew that the former prince would listen to her. Poor, lovely Ursa.

* * *

A/N: For those of you who read this chapter and say that in the episode, The Tales of Ba Sing Se, Zuko had already gone on a date with Jin. The Tale of Ba Sing Se can take place between any period of time because there was no indication of how much time passed and if the characters were experiencing the events in the episode at the same time. In Iroh's tale he spent the day wandering around the city, but in Zuko's episode, he was at the tea shop and prepared him for his date with Jin. And since I want Jin and Zuko to have there date later, I have it so they have not met yet. For those who have no idea why I have posted this, If Zuko and Aang's tales occured on the same day, then either Dimu would not have her job yet, or Zuko and Jin would have already met before Dimu meets her. 


	6. The Song Family Hammer

Yuan had spent the evening after work taking care of Ling to give him mother a break. The toddler was restless after seeing a local physician for her legs. Thankfully, there was a chance that Ling would be able to walk. Jai Li had been so relieved by the news and Yuan was grateful that there was still something good to be had of that day. With the conflict between him and Dimu, he was no sure how much more bad news he could take in one day.

A distant sound brought Yuan back to the present as a high pitched whistle signaled his tea was ready. As Yuan entered the kitchen, he found the neighbor's son, Sun, hiding behind the table, playing with the Song Hammer. Yuan was surprised the young boy was able to even carry the fifty pound hammer. He was thirteen, very lean with dark brown eyes, rich brown hair, and an olive complexion commonly found in the Nan Shan villagers, but not in the Song family.

The Earthbender pretended not to see the boy and made himself a cup of tea. When he was done, Yuan turned around and leaned against the counter, sipping his tea. Sun had gone still behind the table and the Earthbender could feel the increase in his heartbeat.

"Handsome, isn't it? Handcrafted by the ancient forefathers of the Song Family. Only a master Earthbender can use it properly in battle to have the deadly effect desired by my family's ancestors," Yuan smiled.

Sun's heart stopped for a moment and he crawled out from behind the table, dragging the hammer laboriously along with him.

"I'm sorry, Qing Yuan. I just wanted to see it. My father said it is a magnificent weapon that any Earthbender would be proud to own," the boy sighed.

"I'm sure there are Earthbenders who would love to get their hands on it, but why didn't you ask?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought you wouldn't let me."

"You should have asked," The Earthbender said softly.

"I know," Sun sighed again sadly, and tried to drag the hammer to Yuan, but failed miserably.

"How were you able to get it out of our room?"

Sun looked down at the floor. "Tzu helped me."

"Where is Tzu?"

"He went outside to play. I told him I could not return the hammer by myself, but he left anyway."

"I'll put it back," Yuan shrugged.

"Are you going to tell my parents?"

"No."

"What?" the boy's head shot up and he stared at the Earthbender with undisguised shock.

"But," Yuan emphasized, "you have to promise to ask for permission in the future."

Sun nodded vigorously and tried to hand Yuan the Song Hammer. The Earthbender chuckled good naturedly as he reached out his hand and jerked his wrist up harshly. The hammer shifted from Sun's hand and stood up on it's own. The boy stepped back in amazement, admiration shined from his eyes. Yuan stomped one foot and shifted his hand into a fist. He thrust his fist up with great effort and the hammer rose from the floor.

"Wow!" Sun shouted, throwing his arms in the air as if to help convey how he felt. "You can Earthbend metal!"

"Yes and no," Yuan grinned, "Metal can be controlled by a master, which I am not yet, but hoped to be. My father told me that Earthbenders have lost much of their heritage since the war began, and that there use to be legendary Earthbenders that could bend metal."

"If you can't bend metal, then how did you get the hammer to move?" the curious boy inquired.

"Well, even though it is possible for an Earthbender to bend metal that does not mean that all are capable of it. Luckily for me, the Song family considered this when making it and in the center of the hammer, there is a big chunk of rock."

"So how can Earthbenders bend metal?"

"Metal is a part of the earth. Even smelted metal, while tainted by fire and no longer purely elemental, still possesses traces of earth. Aside from being smelted, metal is also denser than regular rock. This density makes metal stubborn, much like Earthbenders," he jested and Sun smirked. "So it is hard to move metal and shape it as Earthbenders do rock. Such a degree of difficulty is reserved for masters who are in complete tune with the Earth and their focus can be dedicated solely on bending the metal. Unfortunately for me, I have yet to finish my training and with a job and family to take care of, I cannot dedicate myself to bending metal. If I am forced to fight in the future, it will be a great asset in war."

"I bet," Sun said excitedly. "I wish I could Earthbend."

"Well, our ancestors couldn't. They were taught Earthbending by the great badgermoles. Whose to say you couldn't become an Earthbender?"

"Do you really think I could be an Earthbender?"

"Nothing is impossible. The Avatar, whom many thought disappeared forever has returned. So what can stop you from becoming an Earthbender but your own doubt?"

Sun's eyes lit up with hope and Yuan smiled. The front door opened and closed. He paused and listened to the footsteps. Dimu. His sister's walk indicated that she was not particularly angry, but he doubted that she was in a good mood after everything that happened today.

"Why don't you go outside and play before it gets really late. You should enjoy the cool spring nights, because once summer comes, you won't get nice weather like this for awhile."

The boy nodded and hurried out of the room with a big grin on his face, probably off to tell his friends what Yuan had told him. The Earthbender prepared to face his sister as he poured himself a fresh cup of tea and picked up the Song Hammer. He made his way to his family's room and saw his sister sitting on her bed with her knees against her chest, and her head hidden within her arms. Yuan's first impression was that she was crying, but there was no sound or movement from her shoulders, so maybe she was just tired. As he entered the room, Dimu lifted her head from her arms and she looked exhausted.

"Dimu, are you alright? You look ready to pass out."

"Never accept tours from Ba Sing Se locals."

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

"Well, maybe you should get some sleep then," Yuan suggested softly, glad that he had not sparked his sister's ire.

"It will take more than one night of sleep to cure the weariness I speak of."

"Oh."

Not sure what else to say, Yuan took the Song Hammer and returned it to its proper resting place, hidden within a large wooden chest their mother had bought for it. When he turned back around, he saw Dimu staring suspiciously at him.

"What were you doing with the hammer?"

"Sun and Tzu wanted to play with it, but Tzu abandoned Sun with it and I caught him in the kitchen with it."

"Did they damage it?"

"They are just boys, Yin, they could not lift it high enough from the ground to do damage to it. Besides, it is a battle worn hammer, I'm sure it will survive many more generations of the Song family."

Dimu nodded in response and threw herself onto her bed.

"I'm sorry."

Yuan blinked a few times as if he had only imagined what she had said.

"Sorry for what?"

"The way I treated you in the teashop. You were only trying to help and it wasn't fair for me to take my frustration out on you."

Yuan sighed with relief, "Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you are not angry with me anymore."

"Don't talk to me like that again."

"Dimu…I just don't want you bottling up your emotions. I know you still grieve his death, I do too, but I'm not ashamed nor do I hide how I feel."

"Yang," she said sternly as a parent would to a child that is getting on their nerves.

"Fine," he held up his hands as if in defeat. "Just know that if you ever need someone, I'll always be there for you."

His sister stared blankly at him for a moment in appraisal then nodded as she rolled over on her bed. Calm washed over him. Yuan felt so grateful that his sister had forgiven him. While things were not going as smoothly as he would have liked, it was a step in the right direction.

* * *

A/N: I am wondering how many people will catch the joke I put into this story. BTW Sun's name is pronounced like the word soon, maybe that will help any who don't see it spot my joke. 


	7. Tigerdillos and Fire Princes

_The flow of the river was calm and tranquil. The light spring breeze carried subtle traces of pollen and new life throughout the air. Dimu and Yuan were twelve, running through an open field behind their farm. Their father was chasing them._

"_I'm going to get you!" he called out._

_The twins giggled merrily at the suspense. As they came closer and closer to the river, Yuan tugged on his sister's shirt. He pointed to a tree on the river bank. They ran towards it and climbed up into it. Zhuang caught up with them, glanced up into the tree, and smiled mischievously._

"_I've got you now!"_

_The two Earthbenders laughed and squealed as they tried to climb higher to get away from their father. Something caught Dimu's ankle, and she turned around smiling, excepting to see her father's handsome face, instead, it was the boy with the scar on his face. She screamed and tried to kick out of his grip, but it was useless. Yuan sat behind her, shouting for her to take his hand. Dimu reached up, but she slipped on one of the branches and fell from the tree. The boy with the scar released her leg and she splashed into the river._

_Dark storm clouds engulfed the sky and the wind picked up. She could barely make out the sound of her brother calling her name. The young Earthbender panicked as the cold water quickly consumed her. The last images she saw before a violent wave smashed against her was the boy with the scar in the tree with fire surrounding him, but the tree itself was not on fire. He had caught Yuan by the ankle and her brother's pants were burning._

"_No!" She screeched before her mouth filled with water._

Dimu shot up from her bed with a headache that felt as if someone was practicing Earthbending inside her skull. Peaking out the window, the moon had disappeared from the sky; the sun would be rising soon. She rolled over, surprised to see Yuan still abed. She must be up very early for him to still be sleeping. The headache refused to abate, so going back to sleep was not an option, and even if it was, she did not want to enter back into the dream she was having. What did it mean? The boy with the scar was shrouded in flames. It had been almost a week since she had seen him. Work had kept her very busy as one of the Tigerdillos had given birth, and the baby needed much attention to ensure its survival, so there was no time to go to the teashop.

The Earthbender slipped as quietly out of the room as possible to the kitchen. She filled her brother's tea kettle with water and set up a small pile of wood under the kettle's stand. She pulled out the spark rocks and began trying to light a fire. As she scraped the rocks together, images flashed through her mind. _The day the Fire Nation appeared on the shores of the Nan Shan River. _She scraped the rocks again. _A Firebender throws a fireball at her family's house. _On the third scrape, a large spark caught and a small fire slowly grew. Dimu could not take her eyes from the fire. Finally, an image passed before her eyes._ A Fire Nation wanted poster her brother had found while shopping at a market place on their way to Ba Sing Se. It had a picture of Fire Lord Ozai's older brother, General Iroh, and the Fire Lord's only son, Prince Zuko, and named them both traitors._

The spark rocks dropped from the Earthbender's shaking hands, her eyes were wide, and her lips quivered with shock. The Dragon of the West and Prince Zuko had served her tea. Thoughts raced across her mind over and over again, but nothing could sink in properly. A pair of the highest ranking Fire Nation royals, dubbed traitors by their own people, were in Ba Sing Se, the last great strong hold against the Fire Nation in the war. Reality sunk in and a terrible scenario played through Dimu's head. The Fire Lord must have plotted to make it look as if they were wanted, so that they could disappear and sneak into the Earth Kingdom capital as spies, gathering information for the Fire Nation.

"No."

The realization came so suddenly to her that she froze, not quite sure how to react. Should she tell the Earth King? No, she would never get an audience with him. What about a military official? No, Jin said that mentioning the war was forbidden, that she had seen people taken away by the Dai Li and they never returned or came back a completely different person. It startled Dimu that the city was controlled to closely by these mysterious Earthbenders, but there was little she could do about it. And even if Ba Sing Se wasn't being controlled, there was no guarantee anyone would believe her. Her initial shock was overcome by anger for her inability to remedy a solution.

A sharp whistle made the Earthbender jump. She had forgotten about the tea she was going to make. Searching through the kitchen cabinets, she found some ginseng tea and tea cups. She began preparing the tea when she felt someone walking around the house. The footsteps came from the direction of their room and were light.

"Dimu?"

She turned around to find her mother standing by the kitchen doorway, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She was wearing a simple pale green robe and her coppery locks were disheveled and hung down to her waist.

"What are you doing up so early?" Jia Li yawned.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"I had heard you in your sleep. You were making quite a commotion. I am surprised Yuan did not wake. I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. Then I heard you get up from bed and walk out. I wasn't sure what to do, but when a small whistle came from the kitchen, I thought I might join you for some morning tea."

Dimu nodded and pulled out a second tea cup for her mother. When the tea was ready, they both sat down at the table. A long silence passed where they both just sipped their drinks, staring off into the distance, each wrapped in their own thoughts. As she drank her tea, Dimu could feel her headache subsiding. Eventually, Jia Li broke the silence.

"So, what were you dreaming about? Seemed very intense from what I heard."

"I was dreaming of home...and Dad."

Dimu was not sure whether or not she should tell her mother about Prince Zuko. No, she would keep this to herself until she could get help. Stirring from her thoughts, the Earthbender noticed Jia Li silently observing her, Dimu opened her mouth to ask something, but puased when she felt someone else from their room rouse.

"Yuan's awake. I should go get ready for work."

Her mother watched her for a moment, then nodded.

"Thank you for the tea Yin."

Dimu gave a small, respectful bow of her head before leaving the kitchen. Yuan was getting ready for work when she entered their room.

"You're up early," her brother commented.

"I had a headache," she stated as if that would explain everything.

"I hope you're feeling better. We have a lot of work today."

"I'm fine."

They dressed in their work clothes and Dimu tried to tame her unruly, short hair, but to no avail. Before the Earthbenders left to go to work, they both stopped by Ling's little cradle and kissed the sleeping babe on the head.

"Well, we usually aren't up this early. Do you want to stop for some breakfast?"

That made her stop. Was she ready to face General Iroh and Prince Zuko so soon after her dream? It still lingered in the corners of her mind as a constant reminder of her father and what their people had done to her family. No, she would wait until later when she could compose herself , she didn't want them to know that she knew who they were. Not yet.

"Let's pick something up from the market. I don't feel like having anymore tea this morning."

"Oh. I didn't realize you already had some tea. Then I guess we can pick up some fruit and sweet pastries."

She did not respond, just began walking in the direction of the market instinctively while caught in her thoughts. Dimu did not realize her brother was staring at her nor was she aware of the vegetable cart she almost ran into had Yuan not been paying attention for her. They picked their way through the morning market, picking up pears and small, round cakes. On their way to work, Dimu spotted Jin behind one of the carts, talking and laughing with an elderly man. She left her brother chatting with one of the cart men about pai sho tiles, something about a white lotus. As Dimu approached, Jin glanced at her and smiled wide.

"Dimu! I haven't seen you for awhile."

"Sorry, I've had work at the zoo. One of the tigerdillos gave birth."

"Really? How sweet. I will have to come by sometime and see it." She motioned her hand towards the man she had been talking to. "This is Kiro, a friend of the family's. When my parents were forced from their home village and became refugees in Ba Sing Se, he was there to help our family. Kiro, this is Dimu."

"Song," she added and recieved an odd look from both of them.

The elderly man gave a short bow and Dimu returned it with a slightly deeper bow to show respect.

"It is nice to meet you, Dimu Song," he said with a raspy voice, worn from use.

"I didn't know you had a last name. People in the lower rings don't usually have surnames. Only the upper ring families do," Jin remarked.

The Earthbender shrugged. "The people of our village didn't have last names either. I always assumed that there might have been some upper class politicans or nobles in my family's past, but I never cared to ask. I was raised on a farm with a loving family. I wouldn't trade all the money and power in the world for it."

That earned her smiles from Jin and Kiro.

"You are very wise for saying so," the elder man commented.

"Oh." Jin's eyes suddenly went wide. "I have to tell you about last night. Remember tea server we were wondering about?"

"Yes," Dimu said, alittle tersely.

"Well, his name is Lee and we went out for dinner last night."

"What?" The Earthbender could not hide the shock in her words.

"I know, I would have told you that I planned on asking him, but you have not been to the teashop lately."

"What happened?"

"It's kind of wierd, he--"

"Dimu! We are going to be late for work!" her brother shouted from behind her.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up with you in a minute," she replied impatiently.

"No, please, I don't want to get you in trouble. How about I come over to you're house when you get off of work? You've seen my house, but I've never been to yours."

"We are living with some friends right now. We don't have a house."

"Does that mean I can't come over?"

Dimu was always surprised by the girl's understanding and pleasant demeanor, no matter what the situation. She thought about it for a moment and decided that maybe a visit to the teashop could wait. "If you don't mind, I guess not."

"Great. How about we meet here at the market after you are done at the zoo and you can show me where you live?"

"Alright. I'll see you this afternoon then."

They said their goodbyes and the Earthbender turned to head for the zoo. She glanced around and saw that Yuan had disappeared. She looked up at the sky and the sun was much higher than she remembered. She would never make it to work on time, then an idea came to her. She thrusted her arms up and sliced them sideways, through the air. Under her feet, the ground lifted into a small, slender stone slab and cut itself lose from the ground. Dimu leaned forward on the slab and began moving her arms back and forth, as if running, and the slab slid along the ground. She sped through the streets of Ba Sing Se, shouting warnings to all those who got in her way.

She caught up with her brother, less than a block before they arrived at the zoo. Kenji was feeding the Woolly Mandrills and greeted the twins with a small grin. As Yuan entered the small, seperate pin they sometimes kept the tigerdillo baby in so it's mother didn't attack them, and the tiny tigerdillo rolled up to him and jumped onto his leg. The baby had began teething fairly early for a cub and seemed content with nawing on her poor brother's leg every chance it could. Dimu signed, and went to work trying to pry the cub from Yuan's limbs.


	8. Dinner with Jin

Jin dropped by the zoo like she said, and helped Dimu feed some of the animals. The baby tigerdillo took to Jin very quickly, playing with her and pouncing on her leg rather than nawing it like it did with everyone else. Her companion also seemed smitten with the baby rabbiroos, who had left their mother's pouch and were bouncing around the wide space the Avatar had made for them. Surprisingly, she was very good company and that is what intriuged the Earthbender so much. She had never met someone with such invigorating engery with a passive but never give up demeanor that made her easy to get along with. Dimu enjoyed their growing relationship. It would be the first friend she had made outside of her village. Her relationship with her brother, while strained, had healed some in the past week. But for all these improvements, there was still the General Iroh and Prince Zuko who had over stayed their welcome. The Earthbender had tried to get Jin to talk about her time with Zuko, or Lee as he called himself, but she refused to talk about it until later. "Tonight," she would answer whenever Dimu asked. Eventually she gave up and just tried to have fun.

"So, what are you going to do when you move out?"

"Huh?"

"What do you want to be? Will you still be with Kenji managing the zoo?"

No one had ever asked the Earthbender that before. She had always planned on taking over the farm when her parents passed away, but now, things have changed and she had changed. What was she going to do when the time came for her to be on her own?

"I don't know. Right now I have to support my family, help my mom take care of our baby sister, Ling. When Ling is old enough and my mom can support herself...I don't know."

"Do you think you will stay in the city?"

"No, this place will never be home to me. All these walls, seperation, rules, and secrets. Back on the farm, people were open and friendly. They took care of their neighbors and we were happy. I don't belong here."

"Oh, I see," Jin said with an aggreived sigh. The Earthbender quickly regretted her words.

"I'm sorry, Jin. It's just that--I grew up in such a different environment that this. I can't imagine living here my whole life."

"No, it's alright Dimu. It would be selfish for me to ask you to stay. If it makes you happy, then I would rather you find somewhere outside the city then confine you within the walls. That's what makes us so different. I grew up in a very subdue and tame environment crowded with people, but you grew up wild and free, out in the open. I understand why you would want to leave here. No one is free in this city."

"Would you ever leave the city?"

Her companion paused and contemplated the question, eyebrows creased and her jade eyes were unfocused as Jin seriously considered this possibility.

"My parents worked so hard to make sure that there was food on the table and that I was taken care of. They have built a life for us here. If I left, then I risk losing everything my parents worked so hard for if I failed to survive. I don't think I could ever leave the city."

"What if I helped you? I could find you a job and a suitable home outside of the city in a nice, quaint village where you could be happy and free with your family? Ba Sing Se is the last great city in the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation will stop at nothing to penetrate and invade this place." An image of Iroh and Zuko serving her tea flashed through her mind. "No one is safe behind these walls until the war is over. I would rather risk my welfare out there then die in this city if the Fire Nation ever breaks through. Everyone is so closely confined that it would be a slaughter if the Fire Nation broke through. At least in a farming community or small village, you can escape easier. If my mother wasn't so determined to come here, I would have taken us somewhere else. Found some plot of land in the middle of nowhere and build us a new home and farm. Just...just please think about it, would you?"

Jin nodded but said nothing else. After a few hours at the zoo, she had to leave to help her parents. The daystar had traveled more than half way across the firmament, so Dimu and Yuan stared cleaning up as people left. The twins had developed a rythm to their work, so it was not long before all the animals' pens were cleaned, all were fed and had plenty of water, and all of the zoo visitors were gone. Kenji always farwelled the twins with compliments on how well they had done and how grateful he was for their assistance. Yuan noticed how quiet his sister had been since Jin left, in fact, she had been acting strange all day long. He knew that something was wrong, but he wanted Dimu to come to him with her problems, because if he pushed her, she might lose control again as she did in the teashop.

"Thanks for all your help. I will see you two tomorrow," Kenji smiled as he walked them to the zoo gate entrance.

"See you tomorrow," Yuan returned.

Dimu just walked with her arms crossed as if she were cold.

"I'm going to go meet Jin at the market and I'll see you at home later. Ask mom if she can cook extra tonight for Jin. Warn mom that she has a strong appetite."

Her brother gave a short bow of his head and turned down another street while Dimu continued straight down the main road towards the market. She was afraid of how close Jin had become to Zuko in her absence. The Earthbender prayed she was not too late to stop their relationship before it escalated and her friend ended up dead.

"Dimu?" a familar voice called out.

"Hey Jin," the Earthbender managed while shaking off the horrible image of Jin's corpse that kept appearing in her mind.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm just caught in my thoughts."

"Oh, well, let's head over to your house. I can't wait to meet the rest of your family."

Dimu led the way. They made idle chat for most of the walk, but as they approached her house, they became silent. The Earthbender could smell fresh tea brewing and roast turken. As they entered the house, the girls were startled but a crawling toddler. Her crawl was odd, her arms were supporting her and her legs were wobbly, usually the babe would use the legs as firm support and the arms around stumble around as the child grabbed and reached for things that caught their interest.

"Mom, who let Ling loose? She is--" She froze when she realized what she was about to say. Crawling. Ling was crawling? How was that possible? Her legs were rendered useless after the attack. Before Dimu could find a way to react, warm tears streamed down her cheeks. "Ling, your legs..."

Yuan walked in with a big grin on his face. "I came home to the same thing. Mom says she took Ling to an herbalist a few days ago while we were at work who gave her some great herbal mixtures that are helping to repair the muscles in Ling's legs. We expect her to be able to walk in a month or so."

An overwhelming emotion engulfed the Earthbender, one that she seldom experienced any more. Relief immediately followed by joy. She bent down and held out her arms to her little sister.

"Come here, Ling, come to your sister."

Her young sister gave an excited screech and hurriedly made her way into her older sister's arms. Dimu picked her up and tossed her up into the air. Ling giggled, but when she saw Jin, paused; staring curiously at this new comer. The Earthbender offered Ling to Jin to hold. Her companion accepted and cuddled Ling close to her, telling the toddler how adorable she was and the babe loved all the attention she was recieving. Jia Li walked in, crossed her arms, leaned against the doorway with a ladle in one hand, and a content smile on her face. Dimu glanced at her mother.

"Why didn't you tell us?'

"You two haven't been very happy since we arrived here, and I can understand why. I just wanted to surprise you. Besides, if I told you about Ling's treatments and got your hopes up, I would be crushed to disappoint you if they didn't work. I thought it best to keep this to myself until Ling showed improvement. I have been helping her exercise daily to repair her muscles and she has shown remarkable progress."

After the initial shock of Ling's legs, introductions were made. Jia Li instantly liked Jin, but Dimu knew from experience that it was hard not to. She was so much like the people of her village, friendly and open. She did not deserve to be trapped in this horrible city. She was a jewel among pebbles. For dinner, the Song family, Jin, as well as the neighbors who were housing them, enjoyed Jia Li's fantastic cooking skills. She had made roast turken with noodles and vegetables. There was a pot of hot ginseng, green, and leechee tea. The Earthbender watched her guest and realized that she was holding back, trying to contain herself. When their neighbors were finished eating, they talked awhile before leaving, then it was just the Song family. While Dimu's mother was discussing plans for Ling with Yuan, Dimu gave a small nudge of her elbow to get her friend's attention.

"Everyone's done. If you want some seconds, you are welcome to whatever you want."

"Oh no, I couldn't--" her companion resisted.

"It's alright, Jin. My mom cooked extra just for you. It will be easier to clean up with no leftovers," the Earthbender smiled.

She beamed at Dimu and began to refill her plate. As the food piled up, Jia Li caught a glimpse of her guest and her eyes widened. One would have thought Jin was starving as she picked vegetables up and mixed them into her noodles. The Earthbender wondered how her friend managed to stay so small with such an appetite. What did Jin do during the day? She must work very hard, it was the best explanation Dimu could think of. Her brother shifted and turned to Dimu as if to ask something, but a loud bang startled everyone at the table. The twins jumped to their feet, and readied themselves for an attack. Jia Li and Jin both glanced around and saw nothing.

"What was that?" the twins' mother whispered.

Another loud bang and the table shook. It was coming from under the table. Everyone got on their knees and peered underneath the table. Ling was sitting up, clapping her hands and laughing. She smacked the wooden planks lining the floor and a something banged the underside of the floor. She continued smacking her hands against the floor, and every time she did, there was a bang under the floor. One was so violent, the floor cracked.

"Ling!" Jia Li shouted, scaring the toddler. "What are you doing?"

"She is Earthbending," Yuan breathed in amazement.

"But how? There is no earth to bend," Jin remarked.

"She is bending the earth under the house. I can't believe it." Dimu stared at her sister wondering how it was possible. It was so rare to have three consecutive children inherit the ability to bend, there was usually a gap and having more than two bender children was nearly unheard of. "It is his final gift to this family."

Everyone stopped and looked at Dimu. Her father had come from a long line rich with powerful benders. Zhuang had once told her that there had never been a generation of Song family members who didn't have at least one Earthbender. There were scrolls that he had kept that he never let the twins read. _When you are older, I will tell you the grand story of your family's history and the truth of the Earth Kingdom that has faded from the world_.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Dimu?"

"I want to see the scrolls."

Jia Li did not answer right away, but nodded and said, "Later, for now, enjoy the company of your guest. We will discuss this another time."

Once everyone was finished and the table was cleaned up, the twins and Jin went upstairs and climbed onto the roof of the house. They all spent a long time peering up at the moon, until Jin broke the silence.

"Seems sad, doesn't it?"

"What?" Dimu asked in confusion.

"The moon," her brother answered.

She glanced over at the luminescent giant, hovering the the sky as the only source of light, like a mother there to guide her children while father is away. There was a sorrow about the pallid disk, but what specifically, Dimu could not decipher.

"I have noticed it ever since the moon went black a few months ago," she added.

"I remember. It was the same night we were forced from out village," Dimu replied.

"Ever since that night, there always seems to be a sadness about the moon, as if she has lost something."

"Why do you say 'she'?"

"I don't know. Whenever I think of the sun, I think of a man. The sun's light can be harsh, it never changes, you know he will always be there the next day; the same sun, and the heat can bring life or destroy it. The moon's light is subtle, it changes but at the same time stays the same as you always find the same face rising at the end of her cycle of changes, and moon light keeps the abolute darkness away, like when a mother sings to a child to help them forget their nightmares. They are opposites and yet the same. They are the guardians of the earth that keep balance like our parents are to us, but they have different ways of taking care of us."

"That was beautiful, Jin," Yuan smiled.

"Thank you," she blushed,

Dimu, who was laying in the middle, glanced between the two and suddenly felt like she was in the way. She wanted to move and get out of their way, but she knew that if she left, they would follow, thinking something was wrong with her. She considered excusing herself to go retrieve something, but would not have the opportunity to do so.

"He has this boyish charm about him. He is a little shy and it made me I think that he has never been with a girl before. When we went out for dinner, he looked like he was always struggling to find something to say. He said that he was part of a traveling circus and that he was a juggler, but I think that he just didn't want to tell me the real reason why he and his uncle were travellers. I took him to the Firelight Fountain, but it wasn't lit. He asked me to close his eyes and when he told me to open them again, he had lit all of the lights. It was so beautiful. He also gave me a coupon for the teashop. I asked him to close his eyes and I gave him a kiss. He leaned forward as if he wanted to kiss me again, but then he pulled back. He said that he couldn't, that it was complicated, then he ran off. I don't understand, I thought we were doing just fine, but he seemed really distressed when he left. I wonder what was wrong."

It took a moment before Dimu could understand what her companion was talking about. Her date with Prince Zuko. She wanted to tell her friend about what she knew, but at the same time she was afraid she might scare Jin or Jin might not believe her. Why would the son of the Fire Lord be interested in an Earth Kingdom peasant, let alone kind to her during a date? Dimu sighed. She was getting tangled in this web of emotions and things were getting more and more confusing. For now, she would let the Zuko issue go. Maybe once she can get him captured, she can talk to Jin and make her understand why she never told her the truth about Lee. The moon rose higher in the firmament and at one point they three teenagers almost fell asleep on the blissful calm of the roof top under the moon's heavy spell. Yuan eventually shook the girls and they decided to go back into the house. Jin went home and the twins went to bed. Dimu stayed up for awhile, thinking about the Song family scrolls and what they might contain before darkness came and the moon's gentle lullaby rocked her to sleep.


	9. The Song Family History

"No, absolutely not, they can wait. We cannot afford for either us to be fired."

"Be reasonable, Dimu. Kenji won't fire you for one absence. One day off should give you plenty of time to go through the scrolls."

"But what can we tell him? Sorry, Kenji, couldn't help you clean up all the animals' poop or fuss with the baby tigerdillo because I sat at home all day reading scrolls."

"He doesn't have to know what you are doing. I'll just tell him that there are some family issues that you needed to sort out. I am sure he will understand. Remember, Kenji use to run the zoo on his own, he can handle one day without you."

"But you will be working your chores and mine today. I'll make you a deal. If you go through with this, then tomorrow, I will work and you can take the day off. Just tell Kenji that I will make up all of my work tomorrow."

Yuan considered this a moment before nodding. "It's agreed then you take today off to go through the scrolls and I'll take tomorrow off, probably to do the same."

After her brother left for work, Jia Li closed their room's door and disappeared into the small closet in corner of her side of the room. Dimu peaked over her mother's shoulder into the shady closet. From under a pile of extra clothes she brought out the box of Earthbender scrolls. It was a magnificent copper box the Earthbender had never seen before. It had an exquisite carving of twin Dragons mirroring one another around an oval with dark green gems lining the inside, and a lovely crystal in the center, framed by a raised oval around it. It was such a handsome box that could fetch enough money to feed their family for years. So why did her parents possess such a treasure? And why hadn't her mother sold it when they came to the city? It could help pay for a house here.

"This crest belongs to your father's family."

"We have a family crest? So we did have nobles in our family?"

"We still do in Gaoling, but they will never admit to being related to us. But there are more than nobles in the Song family."

Jia Li handed her daughter the curiosity, then proceeded to take Ling and leave the room. Dimu was not sure if she should be excited or fearful. What would these scrolls contain about her family? Dark secrets of lies and betrayal? Mysterious relatives and disappearances? What about her family would keep her father from showing her these scrolls until she was older? Was she ready to find out? The Earthbender unfastened the copper latch and opened the box. There were three scrolls. She picked up the one in the middle and carefully unrolled the archaic document. It was labeled, The Song Family Curse.

There was a long pause as the Earthbender debated whether or not she should read on. The title of the scroll was intimidating enough without knowing what was on it. "The Song Family Curse" she mouthed absently. Her eyes traveled further down the document against her will.

'An account of the Song Family and their curse as told by Qin Song, the third King of Taku.

When the Song Family was made the ruling family of city Taku, a woman Avatar of Water Tribe descent, Pamuya offered the family's patron, Hakira, the first King of Taku, eight dark green gems and one clear crystal from a mystical cave of unknown origins. The Avatar promised that as long as the Song Family controlled the gems, the city of Taku would flourish. With this great blessing, the nobles of the city gossiped that the loss of the gems would bring about ruin to the family and the city. This became the Song Family Curse.'

'An account of the Song Family Curse as told by Deshi Song, the thirty-sixth and final King of Taku.

I have failed my city and my people. A man who is known as Chin the Conquerer, but is known by his followers as Chin the Great, has taken Taku and dethroned me. The King of Omashu, a jealous shrew by the name of Xiaobo, who is said to often shout slander and curse the city of Taku, swore vengeance for the Great Challenge. He conspired with Chin the Conquerer, agreeing to submit to Chin as long as he could keep his throne and power. In return, Xiaobo provided infomation that would allow Chin the advantage in attacking my city, a grevious crime against not just Taku, but the entire Earth Kingdom. Now, Taku and all her riches have fallend into the hands of Chin the Conquerer. My sister, Princess Diayu, has deserted me and taken much of the Song Family fortune with her. In my days of withering, I had thought our city untouchable and that I would pass the throne to my eldest son, Hakira the second, named for his greater grandfather who first ruled Taku, but now I see that peace has made us vulnerable, and Taku will pay with the blood of our people.

I was abed when the invasion began. When I was awakened by the twenty-third Guardian of Taku, Tao, who told me that soldiers of Chin had infiltrated the city and made it ready for invasion, I was in deep denial. I robed myself and grabbed from the drawer next to my bed, the copper box containing the three family scrolls. My crown sat uselessly atop my drawer, and I noted as Tao rushed me out that the gems were missing. As we rushed down the hall, to one of the secret passages that led out of the royal palace, I asked after the sacred gems that had been a great gift to my family from the Waterbending Avatar, Pamuya. Tao told me that Diayu, who had been warned by her lady in waiting of the attack, had stolen the gems and already fled the city. I have never been so ashamed of my sister and the rumored curse that has befallen our family.

The only hope I have left is to help as many as I can flee the city to the pennisula where Kyoshi lives. She has been kind to the Song Family, gifted the city with two great stone carvings of badgermoles, the teachers of the first Earthbenders, and has always been of assistance in helping with political squabbles among the pety nobles who have, in their own way, tried to conquer Taku as they have Ba Sing Se and Omashu. She was the last hope in preserving the Song Family and the inheritance of the once great city of Taku. It saddens me to watch the Taku library burn, with historical accounts of the city's great success. All that remains now are the three family scrolls, which shall be the only remnants of Taku's true history. Hopefully, she can prot..."

The last remainging sentences of the scroll were faded into black blotches. She picked up a new scroll. "This history of the Song Family and the City of Taku". Dimu had grown quite curious of this city. Why had she never heard of it? How could she have not known that her family once ruled this city? She carefully unravelled the ancient parchment and began to read.

'An account of the Beginning of the Song Family and the City of Taku as told by Bohai, a master scribe of the Taku Temple.

For many generations, the Song Family ruled the city of Taku as other cities were built, but collapsed. Eventually, there were only three great cities in the Earth Kingdom. Omashu, which had been built by the first Earthbenders and Ba Sing Se, which began as a small underground city that was mined for the crystals that produced light, but in the years of peace had become a great metropolis and the self-proclaimed capital of the Earth Kingdom. Ba Sing Se was the youngest of the three cities, so it did not have the same quarrels that Taku and Omashu had with one another.

The great city of Omashu was renowned for being built by the first Earthbenders, but their were Earthbenders who became followers of Lien, the first Avatar of the Earth Kingdom, and when she left Omashu, they left with her. Lien was tired of how lazy and apathetic the people of rich city of Omashu had become. There was poverty in many parts of the Earth Kingdom, and she wanted to help those people. She led her followers to north west, where the land was brittle and farmers yielded poor crops. Just south of the volcano Mount Mapaku, far enough away from the volcano that it would be of little danger and close to the ocean where fisherman could earn a living, Lien build the great city of Taku, and the land flourished under her careful instruction. With the success of the city, the King of Omashu became jealous of Taku and proclaimed his city greater and that...'

She could read no more, the ink had faded so badly that next next two accounts were illegible except for one small part: 'An account of...the Song Family Powers?...by Qiao the second head Herbalist at the Taku Herbalist Insitute and Houjin the third Guardian of Taku'. Dimu had to skip down to the fourth and final account on the scroll.

'An account of the fall of the City of Taku and the Fate of the Song Family as told by Chang, the fourth great grandson of the thirty-sixth King of Taku.

After Chin the Conquerer took over Taku, the Song Family joined Avatar Kyoshi. When Chin's conquest brought him to Avatar Kyoshi's homeland, he demanded the last free people of the Earth Kingdom surrender to his rule, but Avatar Kyoshi would not yield to his tyranny. In a magnificent display of her control over all four bending disciplines, Avatar Kyoshi parted the pennisula of her homeland from the Earth Kingdom and this quite literally and inadvertantly, led to the fall of Chin the Conquerer.

One generation of the Song Family remained on the newly established Kyoshi Island due to rumors of Xiaobo putting a 1,000 gold piece price on each head of the Song Family members that survived. After a new King of Omashu took the throne, the hunt for the Song Family was called off and many believed the family to be destroyed during Chin's campaign. The grandson of Deshi, Fang, was the first to brave the Earth Kingdom and return to Taku to see what had become of the city. The city was, again, proserous under the control of an Earthbending General, who was given the city as a gift by the King of Omashu. Fang found support within the city of those whose grandparents and parents had lived in the city before Chin the Conquer almost destroyed it. When Fang confronted the General about the Song family's rightful claim to the throne, he laughed and ordered the "Prince of the Fallen Song Family" to be arrested.

When word reached Kyoshi Island of the fate of Fang, the family was enraged. Fang's younger brother, Lei, began to conspire of ways to take back Taku and avenge his brother. He even went so far as to try and enlist Avatar Roku's support in the reclaiming of the city of Taku for the Song Family, but Roku did not know what Lei spoke of. Later, Lei would discover the great lengths Xiaobo went through to destroy the Song Family. Any information that spoke of the Song Family and the city of Taku-that-was had been destroyed in all parts of the Earth Kingdom, even Ba Sing Se surrendered the meager documentation it had on the Song Family, seeing the advantage of losing one less great city to challenge its claim of the Earth Kingdom capital, and mentioning the name of the Song Family was punishable by life imprisonment and even public execution for almost four hundred years.

Lei was killed by the Earthbending General who ruled Taku while attempting to save his brother, Fang. It would be left to Ying the Clever One, the youngest and only daughter left of the Song Family, the direct descendants of Lien, the first Earthbending Avatar, to carry on the heritage of the Song Family and the true origins of the city of Taku. When Avatar Roku died and the Fire Nation attacked and destroyed the thriving city of Taku as one of the first waves of attacks, Ying had the stongest men of the Song Family oblige their duties to the Earth Kingdom and to their fallen home, and they joined in the war effort. Afraid that the Fire Nation would attack Kyoshi and destroy the remaining Song Family members, Ying had the rest of her family move to a remote village by the Nan Shan river, where they could hide until the end of the war.'

For a long time, Dimu sat, reading and rereading the words on the scrolls over and over again until they were burned into the back of her mind. She had expected nobility in her family, not royalty! And...and Lien, the first Earthbender Avatar was the matron of her family! She was a direct descendant of the first Earthbender Avatar according to these documents. It was so much to absorb. She was particularly curious about the illegible paragraph labeled the 'Song Family Powers'. All this information was incredible. She finally glanced down at the third scroll...was she ready to learn what this scroll had to say? No, she would wait until Yuan returned home from work. This news was too big and she needed to discuss it with him immediately, but first, she wanted to confront her mother about consealing this information from them for so long.


End file.
